The use of remote computing services, such as remote document storage, has greatly increased in recent years. An organization, for example, may support its operations using both internal networks of computing resources and computing resources managed by others. Computers of the organization, for instance, may communicate with computers of other organizations to access and/or provide documents or other data while using services of another organization. In many instances, organizations configure and operate remote networks using hardware managed by other organizations, thereby reducing infrastructure costs and achieving other advantages. With such configurations of computing resources, ensuring access to the resources and the data they hold can be challenging, especially given the multitude of different computing systems. For example, computers of the organization may include personal computers, tablets, smartphones, laptops, and other devices.
Ensuring that users can share and collaborate on documents is challenging given the variety of hardware and software components of different devices. Furthermore, it is challenging to help ensure security of the shared documents and to help ensure that only authorized users are allowed to access or downloaded the shared documents.